Cold as Ice
by Nephthys1
Summary: Ginny and Draco are forced to stay at a house for the summer!!! Please R/R!!


A/n: Okay, this is my very long (not as long a unexpected love though) G/D story. I really hope you like it!!!  
  
Cold as Ice (or not?)  
  
  
Ginny woke up with a horrid feeling. "Shit, the summer program" she thought. Her mum and dad signed her up for a summer program at the beginning of the year. The program would take place the whole summer holiday. Ginny got up and dressed. It was the last day, after breakfast school was over. Ginny brushed her hair and looked in the mirror. She was a total mess, her mascara was under her eyes and she had puffed red eyes. She cried last night, Colin broke up with her. She didn't really love him, but she just cried that he didn't love her anymore, he was the first boy who ever told her he loved her. She did a clean up charm and her face lightnend up. When she was done she walked out of her room, down the stairs to the commonroom and from there to the Great Hall. She saw Harry, Ron and Hermione and she sat down next to Hermione. She ate breakfast quietly. Colin kept shooting glances at her. She ignored him. After breakfast Dumbledore stood up.  
  
'Students who signed up for the summer program please stay behind!' he called.  
  
Students who didn't sign up left the hall.  
  
'Very good that you signed up. The subject of the summer program of this year is "Muggle". All of you are going to live this summer as muggles, your wands will be taken, so will the rest of your stuff that is magical. I've devided you all in pairs, boy-girl. You will live together in a house. The list of pairs hangs in the hall way. Enjoy your summer!'.  
  
The students left the hall. Ginny was feeling even worse, a whole summer without magic! She walked to the list and checked her name.  
  
Harry Potter - Andrea Livingstone  
Ron Weasley - Lavender Brown  
  
Finally Ginny found her name:  
  
Draco Malfoy - Ginny Weasley  
  
'What?!' Ginny said out loud.  
  
'Seems like we have to spend the summer together Weasley' Draco said from behind her.  
  
Ginny turned around.  
  
'I won't spend the summer with you!' Ginny spat back and with that she ran up to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
She grabbed a cloak out of her bag and walked back down with the other students. Together with Harry, Ron and Hermione she got into a carriage wich would bring them to their houses. Only Hermione would get out at Hogsmeade Station, she didn't sign up for the summer program, cause she was going with her parents to America. After 10 minutes they were at Hogsmeade station. Hermione said goodbye to Harry, Ron and Ginny and got out. Then carriage moved again.  
  
'So Ginny, with who do you have to spend the summer?' Harry asked.  
  
'Dracomalfoy' she said quickly.  
  
'What? Malfoy?' Ron shouted.  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
'I won't let you! That bastard will do something to you!'.  
  
'Ron, shhh, I can take care for myself' Ginny said.  
  
'You sure? Call me if something is wrong okay?' Harry asked.  
  
'Yeah okay'.  
  
They kept silent for the rest of the trip. Ron was the first to leave the carriage. He said goodbye to Harry and Ginny and wished Ginny good luck. Harry and Ginny went on. Then it was time for Ginny to leave.  
  
'Gin, promise me you will be carefull?'.  
  
'Yes Harry, I will promise, goodbye'.  
  
She kissed Harry on the cheek and got her trunk. Then she left the carriage. She still had a short walk to her house. After 3 minutes she was there. It was a very big house, 3 storages high. On the floor in front of the house was an envelope.   
  
Dear Ms. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy  
  
It read. Ginny opened it and there was an key in it. Ginny opened the door and walked in. She dropped her trunk in the hall and went on to explore the house. On the first floor was the kitchen, the livingroom and a great library. On the second floor was the bathroom, a study room, and 2 bedrooms. And on the third floor was the attic. When Ginny walked down she heared the door bell. She ran down the last few steps and opened the door.  
  
'Malfoy' she said.  
  
'Hello Weasley, this house must be a palace for you' Draco said walking into the house with his trunk.  
  
'Shut up!'.  
  
'Temper Temper, Weasley'.  
  
Ginny didn't answer.  
  
'Where are the bedrooms?'.  
  
'Up the stairs'.  
  
Draco walked up the stairs with his trunk. Ginny followed him. Draco dropped his trunk in one bedroom and Ginny in the other. Ginny was busy unpacking when Draco came in.  
  
'What time are we eating?' he asked.  
  
'What time would you like, sir?' Ginny asked sarcastily.  
  
'It was just a question'.  
  
'Eum, I will make dinner when I am done, that will be around 7 o'clock'.  
  
'Okay'.  
  
With that Draco walked out of Ginny's room. Ginny started unpacking again and just like she said she was done at 7 o'clock. She walked down to the kitchen. Draco was sitting at the kitchen table, reading a muggle newspaper. Ginny frowned. She opened the fridge.  
  
'What do you want to eat?' she called over her shoulder.  
  
Draco looked up.  
  
'Huh?'.  
  
'What do you want to eat?'.  
  
Draco stood up and walked to the fridge and looked inside.  
  
'Eum, macaroni will be fine'.  
  
'Okay'.  
  
Ginny picked the macaroni out of the fridge and prepared dinner. When she was done she put the plates down on the table.  
  
'Drinks?' Ginny asked.  
  
'Water please'.  
  
Ginny picked up 2 glasses and filled them with water. She sat down in front of Draco.  
  
'Since when are you being nice?' Ginny asked.  
  
'As we have to live the whole summer with each other, I thought it would be nice if I was friendly to you'.  
  
'There is something more' Ginny said looking at him.  
  
'Okay, I can't cook. If we argue all the time you won't cook for me anymore and then I have to do dinner myself'.  
  
Ginny laughed.  
  
'I won't let you starve, if you are nice to me' she said smiling.  
  
Draco smiled back.  
  
'Wow, Mr. Malfoy smiles!' Ginny said still laughing.  
  
'Offcourse, but call me Draco, and I will call you Ginny'.  
  
'Okay, friends?' Ginny said sticking out her hand.  
  
'Friends'.  
  
They shook hands and then ate their dinner. They talked about their year at Hogwarts and had a fun time. After dinner Draco cleaned the table and put the plates in the dishwasher. Ginny walked to the library. She looked at the books and picked out a book. With the book she walked back to the livingroom. Draco was just making a fire. Ginny sat down on the couch and started reading. When Draco was done he turned on the tv. He stopped at "The Weakest Link". Ginny heared him answering the questions and laughed at his answers.  
  
'What?' Draco asked.  
  
'It's a muggle show remember, it are muggle questions, you can't answer with Quidditch or something'.  
  
'Oh right, so how do you know?'.  
  
'Well as you know, my father loves muggles and we have a television at our home, I always watch this program'.  
  
'So you know a lot about muggles?'.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
'Can you teach me things about them?'.  
  
'I thought you always hated muggles'.  
  
'I don't, but my father does'.  
  
'Oh okay'.  
  
Ginny sat down on the carpet in front of the fire. Draco sat down next to her. She started to learn Draco all the stuff she knows about muggles. At 9 o'clock the telephone rang. Draco wanted to take the phone, because he thought he knew how it was working. He picked up the phone and shouted:  
  
'HELLO?!'.  
  
Ginny heared Harry's voice.  
  
'Hi, is Ginny there?'.  
  
'YEAH!'.  
  
Ginny stood up laughing and took the phone from Draco.  
  
'It's Harry' he said.  
  
'Yeah I know'.  
  
Draco walked back to the fire.  
  
'Hello Harry' Ginny said.  
  
'Hey, who was shouting so hard?'.  
  
'Oh, that was Draco. He thought he knew how a phone works but he doesn't' Ginny said starting to laugh again.  
  
'Draco?'.  
  
'Yeah, we call each other by our first names now'.  
  
'Oh, so how are you doing?'.  
  
'Great, Draco is real nice, I am teaching him all stuff about muggles, he really enjoys it, I think'.  
  
'Be carefull with him'.  
  
'I will Harry, I didn't forget our promise'.  
  
'Good'.  
  
'So how is Andrea?'.  
  
'She is at her friends house now'.  
  
'Not doing so well ey?'.  
  
'No, we had a fight'.  
  
'Oh Harry, be nice to her, you know she is real shy'.  
  
'Yeah, I will be nice to her'.  
  
'Promise?'.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
'Good'.  
  
Draco was walking towards Ginny and he started to tickle her. Ginny started to laugh.  
  
'Gin, you okay?'.  
  
'Yeah, no Draco stop!' Ginny said between her laughs.  
  
Draco stopped.  
  
'Thanks, Harry I have to quit now, I will call you tomorrow, Bye!'.  
  
'Bye'.  
  
Ginny hung up the phone.   
  
'Draco? I'm going to bed, I am tired, see you tomorrow'.  
  
Ginny gave Draco a goodnight kiss on the cheek and she walked up to her room. She put on her night gown and laid down in bed. Although she was tired she couldn't sleep. Why was Draco being nice to me? He never was so why is he now? Just because we have to live with each other the whole summer? Thoughts came into her mind and with those thoughts she fell asleep. Next morning she woke up by a knock on the door.  
  
'Yes?' she said sleepily.  
  
'Breakfast' said the voice of Draco.  
  
He opened the door and came in with a tray with breakfast on it. Ginny's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
'You shouldn't have' she said.  
  
'I should'.  
  
'You said you couldn't cook'.  
  
'I can't, only breakfast'.  
  
Draco put the tray down on her bedside table and he sat down on her bed.  
  
'Thanks'.  
  
Draco picked up a croissant and ate it.  
  
'Don't 'u 'ant any?' he asked with his mouth full.  
  
Ginny picked up a croissant also and ate it too.  
  
'Oh, Ron called' Draco said.  
  
'When?'.  
  
'This morning, he asked if he could come and visit'.  
  
'What did you say?'.  
  
'I said he could'.  
  
'Okay, when is he coming?'.  
  
'12 o'clock, Lavender is coming with him'.  
  
'What time is it now?'.  
  
'11'.  
  
'What? Why didn't you wake me earlier?'.  
  
'You were so tired so I thought you wanted to sleep some more'.  
  
'That's nice of you'.  
  
Ginny and Draco ate breakfast. When they were done Draco took the tray back down and Ginny went to the bathroom to take a shower. When she was done she got dressed, her new summer dress her mum send her last week by owl. She put her hair up and put some light make up on. Then she walked down. Draco was in the library, reading.  
  
'Hey' Ginny said.  
  
Draco jumped slightly.  
  
'Oh hey, you scared me'.  
  
'Sorry'.  
  
Ginny sat down on the couch next to Draco's chair. Draco looked at her, from head to toe and from toe to head.  
  
'You look beautifull'.  
  
'Thank you, so do you'.  
  
Draco smiled.  
  
'Wich book are you reading?'.  
  
'Sherlock Holmes'.  
  
'Cool, I love that book'.  
  
'Yeah, they are okay'.  
  
'Oh, just give in you like them too' Ginny teased.  
  
'Okay, they are real good'.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang. Ginny got up from the couch.  
  
'Behave' she said warning to Draco.  
  
'Oh I will, if you brother will too'.  
  
Ginny smiled at him. The doorbell rang again.  
  
'Coming!' she shouted.  
  
Ginny opened the door and Ron and Lavender were standing in the door way.  
  
'Hey' Ginny said hugging her brother.  
  
'Hi'.  
  
Ginny let them in.  
  
'Where is Malfoy?' Ron asked.  
  
'In the library, guess what, he is reading Sherlock Holmes!' Ginny said.  
  
Ron laughed.  
  
'What? Malfoy reading a muggle book?'.  
  
'Yeah!'.  
  
'I heared that Weasley!' Draco shouted from the library.  
  
Ginny walked Ron and Lavender to the library.  
  
'Wow!' Lavender said impressed.  
  
'Yeah, big isn't it?' Ginny said.  
  
'Yeah, we are living in a small 2 family house'.  
  
'Too bad'.  
  
Ginny, Ron and Lavender sat down. Draco put his book away.  
  
'So why are you visiting?' Ginny asked.  
  
'Because we were bored' Lavender said.  
  
'You could do something nice then' Draco said.  
  
'It almost looks like you don't want us here' Ron said.  
  
'Ron, be nice. So you like your house?' Ginny said changing te subject.  
  
'Yeah, a bit small but real nice, we are living just outside London'.  
  
'Cool, you want to drink something?'.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
'What?'.  
  
'For me a coke' Lavender said.  
  
'For me water' Draco said.  
  
'And for me Ice tea'.  
  
'Okay'.  
  
Ginny walked out of the library to the kitchen. She got the drinks and put them on a small tray. With the drinks she walked back to the library. She gave the drinks to Ron, Lavender and Draco. They talked some more and after 2 hours Ron and Lavender went home again.  
  
'I will call you tomorrow' Ginny shouted after them.  
  
'Okay!' Lavender shouted back.  
  
Ginny walked back inside with Draco. The phone rang.  
  
'Oh no' Ginny said and she ran to the phone.  
  
'Hello?'.  
  
'Hi Gin, it's me, Hermione'.  
  
'Herms! How's America?'.  
  
'Great, we are now in San Fransisco! It's so fun here! Only the trip was so long! But how are you?'.  
  
'Fine, I thought the summer program would be stupid but I really love it'.  
  
'So what is the program? They didn't tell the other students'.  
  
'Well you have to live with another person the whole summer as a muggle. It's girl-boy pairing. Harry is paired up with Andrea and Ron with Lavender, but he is really missing you. But how did you get this phone number?'.  
  
'From Harry, Harry gave his phone number to me. I called him first and then you. And with who are you paired up?'.  
  
'Erm, with Draco'.  
  
'What? Not Malfoy?'.  
  
'Yes'.  
  
'So how could you enjoy your summer program then?'.  
  
'He is real nice to me, you won't believe what he did this morning'.  
  
'Tell me' Hermione said eager.  
  
'He made me breakfast in bed! With croissants and orange juice and everything, he is so sweet. Oh wait a minute, he is calling'.  
  
'Gin!' Draco shouted.  
  
'Yes?'.  
  
'Want a sandwich?'.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
'Okay!'.  
  
'Herms, still here?' Ginny asked.  
  
'Yeah, he seems real nice to you, he is even making you a sandwich' Hermione said laughing.  
  
'Yeah, last night I learned him everything I knew about muggles! He was very interested!'.  
  
'Cool, so you like him too?'.  
  
'Guess so'.  
  
'Is that a yes or no?'.  
  
'A yes'.  
  
'You will make a nice couple' Hermione joked.  
  
'Herms! I will get you for that!' Ginny said.  
  
'For what?' Draco asked walking into the living room with sandwiches.  
  
'Oh nothing. Herms? I have to go now. Enjoy your holiday!'.  
  
'Bye, and good luck'.  
  
'Oh shut up!'.  
  
'Send my greetings to loverboy Draco'.  
  
'Herms!'.  
  
Hermione laughed.  
  
'Sorry, well, I will call you again this summer! And when I am back I will visit!'.  
  
'Okay! Bye!'.  
  
'Bye!'.  
  
Ginny hung up the phone.  
  
'What were you talking about?'.  
  
'Oh nothing, Hermione was just teasing me'.  
  
'About what?'.  
  
'You don't want to know'.  
  
Ginny sat down and got a sandwich from the plate. They ate quietly.   
  
'So what do you want to do today?' Draco asked.  
  
'I don't know,you?''.  
  
'Me neither'.  
  
'We can go to the beach? Or shopping, I still have to buy a new bikini and a summer dress'.  
  
'I agree with shopping'.  
  
'What? You aren't sick are you? Draco Malfoy shopping with a girl!'.  
  
'I like shopping. I can help you picking out a new bikini'.  
  
'But you don't know anything about clothes and bikini's'.  
  
'If you haven't noticed, I'm a boy. And to your surprise, boys know more about bikini's then you might think'.  
  
'Well okay, let's just see. Shall we go now'.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
'Wait, I'm going to get my bag'.  
  
Ginny ran up the stairs and got her bag while Draco put away the plate and the glasses. Together they walked to London. They first went into a sports shop to look for a bikini.   
  
'So help me, mr. I know all about bikini's' Ginny said laughing.  
  
'Okay, here, try this one, and this, this, oh and this one'.  
  
'Wow, wait a minute. I am fitting these on and you look for some others okay?'.  
  
'Sure'.  
  
Ginny walked to the dressing rooms. She got into a cabin and looked at the bikini's Draco gave her. She had to say he's got good taste. She tried the first one on. It was a green bikini with red flames on it. It looked real nice on her. Ginny stepped out of the cabin and looked around for Draco. He was sitting in the waiting room, with another 5 bikini's or so. Ginny walked to him. Draco looked up at her.  
  
'Wow, you look beautifull'.  
  
'Thank you'.  
  
'Try these on too'.  
  
'Okay'.  
  
Ginny tried on all the bikini's. Later on, when she was done she decided with Draco wich one she would take. Ginny took a green bikini with one silver dragon on the short. The bikini was tied around her neck and it look really beautifull on her. She paid for it and then they went to look for a summer dress in another shop. Then they walked back to their house. Ginny made dinner and they ate it while watching television.   
  
'Thank you for helping me buying a new bikini and a dress'.  
  
'Your welcome'.  
  
Ginny smiled. She put her plate down on the table, next to Draco's. She picked both of them up and walked with them to the kitchen. She put them in the dishwasher and walked back to the livingroom. On the way back she bumped into Draco who was just going to the kitchen. She looked up at him and he looked down at her. He took her head in his hands and kissed her lips softly. Then he pulled away to see if she was shocked. To his surprise she was smiling and she kissed him again. Draco opened his mouth slightly and he parted her lips with his toungue. Ginny responded and their kiss deepened. Kissing the walked to the livingroom. Draco laid Ginny down in front of the fire. Kissing he pulled her sweater and t-shirt off. Ginny pulled his t-shirt off too. Draco kissed her neck and he moved down. Ginny moaned slightly. Draco slid her skirt down and Ginny undid him from his pants. Draco broke away and he looked at Ginny. Both were out of breath. Ginny sat up to let him open her bra. He hesitated a while. Ginny grabbed his hands and she put them behind her back. Draco opened her bra and let the straps slid of her shoulders. He looked at her. She smiled. She laid back down and Draco kissed her body. He undid her from her string and she pulled his boxers down. The whole night they made love, moving from place to place. They started in the livingroom and ended up in Draco's bedroom. At 5 o'clock in the morning Ginny fell asleep. Draco still had his hands around her and he too fell asleep. Ginny woke at 11 o'clock. She immediately remembered where she was and with who. She smiled and she got up out of bed. She walked to the bathroom and she stepped under the shower. She washed herself and she put on a bathingwrap. Then she walked down to the kitchen to make breakfast. She made an egg for herself with some toast and milk. She sat down at the table. Draco came in. He bend down and kissed her neck. Ginny turned around and smiled at him. He gave her a small kiss and he made breakfast for himself. He sat down next to Ginny.   
  
'What do you wa-'.  
  
Draco didn't finish cause the door bell rang.  
  
'I'll get it' Ginny said standing up.  
  
She walked to the front door and opened it. Harry and Andrea stood there.  
  
'Hey guys! Good to see you' Ginny said hugging them both.  
  
'Hi Gin, we came to ask if you want to come swimming with us'.  
  
'Sure, I guess, I'll ask Draco. DRACO!' she shouted.  
  
'Yeah?' he shouted back.  
  
'Do we want to go swimming with Harry and Andrea?!'.  
  
'No we don't!'.  
  
'Wait one minute' Ginny told Harry and Andrea and she ran to the kitchen.  
  
'Draco' Ginny started.  
  
Draco took her in his arms.  
  
'What's up, my princess'.  
  
'Why don't you want to go swimming with them'.  
  
'I want to spend the day with you'.  
  
'That's sweet'.  
  
'I know, I am sweet'.  
  
Ginny smiled.  
  
'But, Harry and Andrea don't get along so well, and they will argue for sure if we don't go'.  
  
'But I don't want to'.  
  
'You sound like a baby, and besides, you don't want me to go alone do you?'.  
  
'No way. Not when Potter is around you'.  
  
'Well, can we just go then? For 2 hours? Then we can go home and I will be all yours'.  
  
Draco grinned and he kissed her.  
  
'Okay, deal'.  
  
Draco let Ginny go back to Harry and Andrea to tell them they would go swimming with them.   
  
'I'll just get dressed' Ginny said and she ran up the stairs.  
  
She picked up her new bikini and put it on. Then she put on her summer dress and walked down. Draco was already there. The four of them walked to London. When they were at the pool Harry asked them what they had done so far.  
  
'Erm, Ron and Lavender visited and we went shopping yesterday' Ginny said.  
  
'Wait, you forgot something, what was it?' Draco said.  
  
Ginny turned slightly red.  
  
'Oh, I remember!'.  
  
Ginny shot him a warning glance. Draco grinned.  
  
'Ginny baked pancakes last night' he said smiling.  
  
'So what about you?' Ginny asked quickly to avoid questions from Harry and Andrea what was so special about pancakes.  
  
Andrea told them what they had done so far, nothing special. They talked some more and they swimmed and 2 hours later Ginny and Draco went home. Ginny made lunch for them and Draco read the paper.  
  
'I thought you were going to tell them' she said.  
  
'What? I'm not stupid, that's our little secret' Draco said grinning.  
  
'You were teasing me, right?'.  
  
'Mmmhmmm, I'm sorry'.  
  
'Well, it kinda was funny'.  
  
The door bell rang.  
  
'What now?' Draco sighed.  
  
He stood up and walked to the door. He opened it and almost fainted.  
  
'Draco...'.  
  
His mum stood in the doorway.  
  
'Mother?!'.  
  
'Can I come in please?'.  
  
'Sure'.  
  
Draco lead his mother to the livingroom. His mother sat down.   
  
'Draco? Who is it?' Ginny shouted.  
  
Draco didn't answer. Ginny walked into the livingroom. She looked from Draco to his mum and back. She decided it was best to leave them alone, seeing the look on Draco's mum.  
  
'Draco, it's best if you sit down' his mum said.  
  
Draco sat down.  
  
'What is it, mother?'.  
  
'Your father... he is dead'.  
  
'What?'.  
  
'He is dead Draco, killed himself. He had a party with some of his "friends" and he got drunk. He fell in the pond after his "friends" left. I came home this morning and found him'.  
  
Draco put his head in his hands.  
  
'I... I can't believe this'.  
  
'Draco...'.  
  
'He was such a powerfull man, and I always fought he would die when he was old, not by just falling in the pond, and it isn't that deep'.  
  
'Draco, he was drunk'.  
  
'I know that, but he wasn't stupid'.  
  
'He was'.  
  
'I should be glad, and I am. After all he did to us, but he was my father'.  
  
'There is more'.  
  
'What? About his death?'.  
  
'No, not about his death, but I can't tell just yet. First you have to accept his death'.  
  
'But I accepted it!'.  
  
'No Draco, you didn't'.  
  
'Why can't you tell me?'.  
  
'You'll never be the same after I tell you, life will become harder. I'll tell you when I think you are ready for it'.  
  
His mum stood up.  
  
'Are you leaving?'.  
  
'Yes, goodbye Draco'.  
  
She dissaparated. Ginny came back.  
  
'What was it?'.  
  
'My father, he is dead. Drowend in the pond'.  
  
Ginny ran to him and hugged him. Draco cried. He didn't love his father, but he was his father after all. Ginny held him tighter.  
  
'Shhh, it's okay, Drac. It's okay'.  
  
Draco nodded. The sat the whole day in front of the fire, Ginny holding Draco. The even fell asleep in each others arms. Draco woke next morning by the doorbell. He was feeling much better, now he really accepted his fathers death. Ginny had been talking to him, sussing him. He walked to the door and opened it. Snape was standing there.  
  
'Proffessor?' Draco asked.  
  
'Hello Draco'.  
  
'Sorry, but what are you doing here?'.  
  
'To talk'.  
  
'Come in'.  
  
They walked to the livingroom. Ginny was still sleeping on the couch.  
  
'You let her sleep on the couch?' Snape asked amused.  
  
'I guess you have heared about my father. We talked the whole night and we fell asleep'.  
  
'Right'.  
  
Snape sat down and Draco woke Ginny. Ginny woke up and she screamed when she saw Snape. Snape just smiled.   
  
'I'm sorry, proffessor' she finally said.  
  
'It's okay'.  
  
'You said you came to talk, proffessor' Draco said.  
  
'Yes. You talked to your mum yesterday right?'.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
'About 2 things?'.  
  
'About my fathers death and a bit about something else but she wouldn't tell me what it was'.  
  
'That's what I came to talk about. Your mother dissagrees but I think you need to know'.  
  
'What's up?'.  
  
'I guess Ms. Weasley can stay, cause I know you will tell her sometimes'.  
  
'Yeah, so what is it?'.  
  
'When your mother was in her 7th year I already was one year ready from school. Your father was too. As you know, your mother and father were bethrodded at their birth. When you mother graduated your father and your mother were supposed to marry but Voldemort sended your father on a special mission. Your father and I were best friends so he asked me to look after you mother. I did as he told me. The last evening before your father came home your mother and I slept with each other. The night after that your father made your mother pregnant, at least he thought so. The day your father came back your mother went to her doctor because she was feeling sick. The doctor told her she was pregnant. Your father slept with your mother to much to let you look like me, you only got your behaviour from me. Your mother wanted to wait to tell you this, but I thought you had to know'.  
  
Draco looked dumbstruck. Ginny just stared at Snape.   
  
'You're, you're my real father?'.  
  
'I am'.  
  
'Wow' Ginny whispered.  
  
Draco started to cry.  
  
'Why didn't you tell me sooner?' he asked.  
  
'Because your mother was scared that you started to like me to much, you already did, she thought. She wanted to keep it a secret'.  
  
'But, I wasn't allowed to like my real father?'.  
  
'No'.  
  
'Am I now?'.  
  
'I don't know, you have to ask your mum'.  
  
'This is strange' Ginny said.  
  
'Yeah, maybe I should leave now. If you want to know anything, just come to me. I'll be staying at your mum's house. Bye Draco'.  
  
He walked out of the house. Now Draco totally broke down. Ginny took him in her arms like she did yesterday. The next few days Draco was really quiet and all Ginny did was comforting him. Ginny didn't look well. All the days they sat there, she wouldn't eat, too scared to leave Draco alone. She only went to get up to get a drink once or twice a day. Draco wouldn't eat too, he just drank one glass of water but it seemed like he was used to it. Every day Ginny got weaker. She held Draco, they didn't talk and most of the time Ginny dozed off to sleep. Draco just thought, he was in his own world and he only slept for a few hours. 9 days from when the news came that his father died and Snape was his real father the doorbell rang. The doorbell rang a couple of more times these days and the phone too but she wouldn't answer it. This time she sort of felt it was important so she got up. She looked at Draco who was asleep. She slowly walked to the door, holding onto the wall. She opened the door and she saw Snape and Draco's mum standing there. Ginny weakly smiled. Snape was shocked to see Ginny in such a shape. She was so very skinny and weak. Snape knew her as a nice happy girl, not the girl he saw now.   
  
'Where's Draco?' he quietly asked.  
  
'In the livingroom, he's sleeping'.  
  
'Okay, can we come in?'.  
  
'Sure'.  
  
Ginny slowly walked back to the livingroom with Snape and Draco's mum following her. Ginny sat down next to Draco, waking him.  
  
'Draco? Draco, wake up' she softly said.  
  
He opened his eyes.  
  
'Proffessor Snape and your mum are here'.  
  
He looked up and saw them. Then he looked at Ginny for the first time in 9 days and he gasped. She looks terrible, and is that because of me? He thought. Snape and Draco's mum sat down.   
  
~* Ginny's POV *~  
  
I saw Draco look at me with shocked eyes. I tried to smile but couldn't. I felt so bad. I even wasn't hungry after 9 days of not eating but my stomach hurts, so bad. I can't bear it anymore. What if Snape and Draco's mum hurt Draco again, well not hurting but make him break down again. I can't stay like this for another couple of days. I just can't. If I would die, Draco wouldn't even notice, he is just lost in his own thoughts. This was the first time he looked at me. The first time he noticed I was there with him all the time. Oh god, my head starts hurting! Oh it hurts, a lot. And Draco doesn't notice. I guess I love him, but he doesn't pay attention to how much I am hurt, not one bit. I stayed with him for 9 days, only leaving him once or twice a day to get a glass of water, and I am back within 10 seconds. Did you see how I almost didn't manage to walk to the door, walking hurts, thinking hurts, everything I do hurts. Maybe I should kill myself, Draco won't notice. I know this is hard for him but doesn't he see that this is hard for me too. Maybe his father locked him up when he was younger for 2 weeks or so without food or drinks because it looks like he is used to not eating and drinking. But I am not, I never had been locked up without food. Offcourse I could easily walk to the kitchen to make some food but everytime I looked at Draco in such a state, red puffed eyes from crying, I thought that he was thinking of making an end to his life so I was scared to leave him alone. My head is hurting more and more and it feels like my stomach is going to blow. Everything is becoming black. I can't see anymore. Can't hear anymore. The last thing I feel is me hitting the floor. Now everything is black.  
  
I wake up, or at least I think I wake up, it could be that I am dead cause everything is still black. Oh wait, my eyes are still closed, at least I hope they are because I don't want to be dead. I try to open my eyes but it hurts. I try again and now I can open them. My vision is blurred. I see a figure sitting next to my bed. I can even hear the person sobbing. I wonder who it is. The person has his head in his hands so he doesn't see I have my eyes open. I try to open them further. Now the blur is leaving and I can almost see clear again. I start to cough, but it's hurting, so much. The person looks up. I can see the person clear now, it's Draco.   
  
'Gin...' he says quietly, and he holds my hand.  
  
I smile. Draco starts to cry even more, tears streaming down his cheeks.   
  
'Dra' I say but I can't finish because it hurts to much.  
  
'Shhhh, it's okay' he wisphers.  
  
I smile again.  
  
'Ron and Harry are here' Draco says. 'Should I call them?'.  
  
I nod.  
  
'Okay, I'll be right back'.  
  
Draco stands up and walks out of the room. He calls something downstairs and I hear feet storming up the stairs. Draco walks back to me. I reach out my hand and he takes it when he sits down. I see Harry, Ron, Snape and Draco's mum running into my room. I smile at them. Ron wants to hug me but Snape holds him back.   
  
'Gin? Are you okay?' Harry asks.  
  
I nod.   
  
'Wha... ppend?' I managed to get out.  
  
Draco understood me and explained:  
  
'Because you hadn't eaten for 9 days you fainted. You were really sick and very skinny, you still are. A doctor came and he said that you should stay in bed for about 2 weeks and eat and drink a lot. You were really lucky that you hadn't died. We all were so worried'.  
  
A tear rolled down my cheek. Draco brushed it away. Ron looked mad at Draco but I didn't care. I cough. Draco puts an arm behind my back so I can sit up. I cough even more and my vision is getting blurred again. I feel my eyes drop down and I slide into Draco's embrance. Then I faint again.   
  
A little later I wake again. Draco is still holding me, I can feel that. I open my eyes. Ron and Harry are gone but Snape and Draco's mum are still there.  
  
'Draco, she is awake again' Snape says.  
  
Draco looks into my eyes. I can see he has been crying. I try to talk.  
  
'How... long... have... I... been... out...?' I ask.  
  
'3 days'.  
  
I nod.  
  
'Ron and Harry just went home'.  
  
I nod again.   
  
'I'm... hungry...' I say.  
  
Draco's mum walks out of the room and she is back 10 minutes later with some food. Draco helps me eat it, I'm still to weak. I feel like a baby, to have someone to feed me.   
  
~* Draco's POV *~  
  
I'm feeding Ginny, it's strange. I was so scared. She has been out for 2 whole days, and it's all my fault. I was just thinking about myself. She never left my side those 9 days. She is so sweet. She really looks terrible. Skinny, and her usual smile is gone. Ron and Harry were really mad at me when I told them what happened but luckily Snape, or I should say, my father was there. I talked everything over with them. Ginny is coughing again. I stop feeding her and let her cough. She stops.  
  
'You want some more?' I ask her.  
  
'No... thanks'.  
  
She is just so weak, it feels like I am holding a dummy. I'm so stupid, I didn't even notice that she was so weak! I see that her eyes are dropping and slowly she falls asleep again. I lay her down.  
  
'Draco, let her rest' my mum says.  
  
'Mmm?'.  
  
'Let her rest. Come down with us'.  
  
I stand up and walk down with my mother and my father. I sit down at the bench and start crying. My mum puts an arm around me.  
  
'She is going to be allright' she says.  
  
'You sure?' I ask her.  
  
'Offcourse she is'.  
  
  
Ginny's disease lasted about 3 weeks. Then she was perfectly happy again. I wasn't used to that and I was completely shocked when she came walking into the kitchen one morning. I was just eating my breakfast.  
  
'Hey'.  
  
'Gin! You should get back into bed!'.  
  
'No, I am not sick anymore remember? And I want to walk around a bit'.  
  
I helped her sit down.  
  
'Draco, relax! You're acting like I am some old woman'.  
  
'Sorry, but I am just protective around you'.  
  
'I know that, and I thank you for it, but I am healthy again'.  
  
'Okay, can I test it?'.  
  
'How?'.  
  
'You have to stand up'.  
  
'And walk around or something?'.  
  
'No'.  
  
I walked towards her and took her head in my hands. Then I kissed her. She folded her arms around my neck and I slid my arms down to her waist. She pulls back.  
  
'Is this the test?'.  
  
'Yep'.  
  
'And have I passed it?'.  
  
'You have, for 100%'.  
  
Ginny smiles and she kisses me again. I slide my head down to her neck and start to kiss it. We didn't notice Snape come in. He coughs to let us notice he is here. I quickly pull back.  
  
'I erm, I was just checking her neck'.  
  
'I'm sure you were, Draco'.  
  
Ginny is red of embarrasment.   
  
'And how is her neck? Or were you too close to see it?'.  
  
'It's fine'.  
  
'So I pressume you are feeling better then?' Snape asked Ginny.  
  
'Yes'.  
  
Ginny stared at the ground.  
  
'Good'.  
  
The telephone was ringing.  
  
'I'll get it' I said and I walked to the livingroom.  
  
I picked up the phone.  
  
'Draco' I said.  
  
'Hello Draco, it's Hermione. Could I talk to Ginny'.  
  
'Sure, wait a sec'.  
  
I called Ginny.  
  
'Gin! It's for you!'.  
  
Ginny walked to me.  
  
'Who is it?'.  
  
'Hermione'.  
  
'Okay'.  
  
She took the phone from me.  
  
'Hey Herms'.  
  
'Hey, how are you doing?'.  
  
'About fine'.  
  
'Why, what's up?'.  
  
'Well, I've been sick for 3 weeks'.  
  
'How?'.  
  
'Erm, I hadn't eaten'.  
  
'Why?'.  
  
'Erm, it's hard to explain and I won't tell you over the phone'.  
  
'Oh right, well, our plane landed last night and I am back home now, so could I come by?'.  
  
'Sure, you could stay the night here?'.  
  
'I will, I'll be at your house in about an hour'.  
  
'Okay, see ya'.  
  
'Bye'.  
  
Ginny hung up.  
  
'She is coming over' she said.  
  
'I heared'.  
  
'Kay, she'll be here within an hour'.  
  
'What do you want to do this hour?'.  
  
'You choose'.  
  
'Okay, let's play cards'.  
  
'Sure'.  
  
We played cards for the next hour and then the doorbell rang. Ginny opened.  
  
~* Ginny's POV *~  
  
'Hey Gin!' Hermione said hugging me.  
  
'Hi'.  
  
'I missed you'.  
  
'I missed you too'.  
  
We walked to the kitchen.   
  
'So tell me, why have you been sick for so long?'.  
  
'Well, I haven't eaten for 9 days'.  
  
'Why is that?'.  
  
'Erm, something happened'.  
  
'Can you tell me what?'.  
  
'I don't know, I have to ask Draco'.  
  
I stood up and walked to the livingroom. Draco was sitting there with Snape.  
  
'Drac? Can I tell Hermione what happened?'.  
  
'Erm, dad? Can she tell?' Draco asked his father.  
  
'You can'.  
  
'Thanks'.  
  
I walked back to the kitchen.  
  
'And?'.  
  
'I can tell'.  
  
I sat down again.   
  
'So tell'.  
  
'Well, first Draco's mum came by and told Draco and me that his "father" died'.  
  
'Wow'.  
  
'Then, next day, Snape comes by and tells Draco that Lucius wasn't his real father but Snape was'.  
  
'Huh? How?'.  
  
'Well, it seemed that Narcissa and Snape had an affair when Lucius wasn't home one time and Narcissa got pregnant after that'.  
  
'Weird'.  
  
'Draco broke down after that and I stayed with him. I didn't eat and drank. After 9 days Snape and Narcissa came by again and they told me I could go to bed. I didn't wake for over 2 weeks. Ron was really mad at Draco, but it wasn't his fault'.  
  
'Wow'.  
  
'Yeah, it's strange. Snape and Narcissa are here now'.  
  
'Oh, I'm really sorry I wasn't here'.  
  
'Don't be. Draco, Snape and Narcissa took good care of me. They're really nice, Snape is too. Draco finally accepted him'.  
  
'So, how about you and Draco?'.  
  
'What about me and Draco?'.  
  
'Well, you know. Do you like him?'.  
  
I remembered the night I slept with Draco.  
  
'Yeah, guess so'.  
  
'And does he like you too?'.  
  
'I don't know'.  
  
'But nothing happened?'.  
  
'Well erm, I don't know if I should tell you'.  
  
'Ah come on, I always tell you everything'.  
  
'Well, okay. I erm, I...'.  
  
Narcissa came into the kitchen.  
  
'Good morning' she said smiling.  
  
'Morning'.  
  
'Oh hello, I'm Narcissa, Draco's mum'.  
  
'I'm Hermione'.  
  
They shook hands.  
  
'Do you know where Draco is?'.  
  
'He's in the livingroom'.  
  
'And Sev?'.  
  
'Too, they're reading'.  
  
'Oh right'.  
  
Draco came into the kitchen.  
  
'Morning mum!' he said.  
  
'Goodmorning dear'.  
  
'Hey Hermione'.  
  
'Hello Draco, how are you doing?'.  
  
'Fine'.  
  
'Okay'.  
  
'And you?'.  
  
'Great'.  
  
'Good, erm, Gin, Ron just called'.  
  
'Why?'.  
  
'He wanted to know if Hermione was here. I said she would call him'.  
  
'Oh right, you can call him now, if you want' I told Hermione.  
  
'Okay'.  
  
Hermione stood up and she walked to the livingroom Draco showed her. I walked after her. She smiled at Snape and then dialled Ron's number. I sat down on the couch and Draco sat down next to me.  
  
'Have you told her?' he asked.  
  
'About what?'.  
  
'About my father?'.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
'And...?'.  
  
'And about, erm,...'.  
  
Draco grinned.  
  
'Yeah, I guess we mean the same thing'.  
  
'Yeah, we do'.  
  
'Have you told her?'.  
  
'No not yet, I was about to but then your mum came in'.  
  
Snape looked at us. Draco coughed and I laughed. Snape started reading again.  
  
'Are you going to?' Draco whispered.  
  
'I guess she'll be asking about it again'.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
'Do you mind if I tell?'.  
  
'I don't know. If she won't tell anybody else I guess I'm okay with it'.  
  
'Okay'.  
  
Hermione was talking to Ron on the phone but she was looking at us. She smiled when I looked at her. I smiled back. I turned back to Draco.  
  
'I think she already knows' I whisper.  
  
Draco looks at Hermione. He nodds.  
  
'Yeah, guess you're right'.  
  
'But I have to tell her'.  
  
'Why?'.  
  
'She always tells me everything, and I tell her everything'.  
  
'Cool, so you know each others secrets'.  
  
'MmmHmmm, I bet you really want to hear them'.  
  
'At least yours'.  
  
'Then I want to know yours'.  
  
'That can be arranged'.  
  
'It can?'.  
  
'Yep'.  
  
'I never knew you were so open to people'.  
  
'I wasn't'.  
  
'You are now'.  
  
'Yeah, is Hermione going to stay here tonight?'.  
  
'Yeah, why?'.  
  
'Too bad'.  
  
I giggled.  
  
'Why is that?'.  
  
'Well, I have my reasons, and I'm not going to tell you, it's a surprise, but I guess you have to wait'.  
  
I pouted at him.  
  
'Ahhh, you're so sweet' he said laughing.  
  
'Oh, am I?'.  
  
'Yeah, you look at this as if it were a birthday present, and you are just a small kid who is dying to know what the present is. And tomorrow is your birthday'.  
  
'You have a interesting way with words'.  
  
'I know'.  
  
'But if I am a small kid, would I be enjoying the present?'.  
  
'Erm, I don't think so'.  
  
'Oh'.  
  
'I guess I have said to much?'.  
  
'No, not at all'.  
  
I grinned.  
  
'And if tomorrow would be my birthday, then I can't sleep tonight'.  
  
'Hmmm, you're right about that, so I have to do something about that'.  
  
'Draco, could you please discuss this somewhere else? I am trying to read' Snape said.  
  
We weren't whispering anymore so I guess he heared us.   
  
'Oh, sorry'.  
  
I laughed. Hermione was still on the phone.   
  
'Maybe we should this upstairs?' Draco whispered to me.  
  
'Erm, Drac, if you haven't noticed, Hermione is here' I whispered back.  
  
'Yeah so? She still is on the phone, and besides she can wait some'.  
  
'For how long were you thinking she can wait?'.  
  
'A couple of hours?'.  
  
I playfully punshed him.  
  
'Okay, 10 minutes then?'.  
  
'No way!'.  
  
'I guessed you would say that'.  
  
'Oh you did, huh?'.  
  
'Yeah, I always know what you are going to say'.  
  
'Sure'.  
  
I saw that Hermione hung up the phone. She walked to me.   
  
'Greetings from Ron' she said.  
  
'Oh thanks'.  
  
'You were planning on telling me something' Hermione said eyeing me.  
  
'Oh right, let's go upstairs'.  
  
We walked upstairs and we went to my room. I sat down on my bed and Hermione sat down next to me.  
  
'So tell me'.  
  
'Well, as you noticed I talked to Draco when you were on the phone, asking him if I could tell you, he's okay with it if you won't tell anyone else'.  
  
'Course not'.  
  
'Okay, well, erm..., I, erm, I...'.  
  
'Oh, just tell me!'.  
  
'Okay, I slept with him'.  
  
'You what?'.  
  
'Herms! Please!'.  
  
'Sorry, I just can't believe it'.  
  
'It was nothing, we don't even like each other'.  
  
'Sure you don't, that's why you were sitting so close just downstairs'.  
  
I turned red.   
  
'You're lucky, you know that?'.  
  
'Why?'.  
  
'Because Draco is together with Harry the number one bedroom fantasy of all the girls in the school'.  
  
'Yeah so?'.  
  
'So you're lucky'.  
  
'I was his first'.  
  
'You were?'.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
'Cool, that makes you more lucky'.  
  
I grinned.  
  
'So how is he?'.  
  
'Erm, good, well, very good'.  
  
'You make a nice couple'.  
  
'I doubt Ron will think that too'.  
  
'Why don't you keep it a secret for some time, and slowly try to tell Ron?'.  
  
'Yeah, and could you help me when I am going to tell him?'.  
  
'Course'.  
  
'Thanks, so tell me about your holiday'.  
  
Hermione told me all about her holiday and I just listenend. At 7 o'clock there was a knock on the door.  
  
'Come in' I said.  
  
Draco came in.  
  
'Erm, dinner is ready, and Gin, could I talk to you for a sec?'.  
  
'Sure'.  
  
'I'll just wait out side' Hermione said and she walked out of my bedroom and closed the door.   
  
Draco walked up to me and he folded his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.  
  
'I thought you wanted to talk, Mr. Malfoy'.  
  
'I did'.  
  
'About what?'.  
  
'Have you told her?'.  
  
'Yes'.  
  
'And?'.  
  
'She said we would make a nice couple and she is going to help me when we decide to tell Ron and the others'.  
  
'Okay, I guess we do make a nice couple'.  
  
I grinned up at him. He bend down and he kissed me. I kissed back. We fell back onto the bed. I felt his erection pressing against me and I pulled back.  
  
'What?' he asked.  
  
I grinned.  
  
'Why are you grinning?'.  
  
'You know what I am grinning about'.  
  
'Oh that'.  
  
'Aah, is Draco-Wako embarrassed of his teenie weenie?'.  
  
'So you think it's small do you?'.  
  
'Actually, when I last checked it was everything but small'.  
  
We smiled at each other and he kissed me again. I pulled back again.  
  
'What now?'.  
  
'Dinner'.  
  
'Dinner? Oh right, yeah, we should get down, Hermione is still waiting for you'.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
Draco pulled me off the bed and we walked out of the room. I saw Hermione standing at the top of the stairs and I walked towards her. We walked down. I sat down at my spot at the diner table and Hermione sat down next to me.  
  
'Ginny Dear, where is Draco?' Narcissa asked.  
  
'I don't know, I guess he went to the toilet'.  
  
'Oh right'.  
  
At that moment Draco came in. He sat down in front of me.   
  
'Your little problem cleared?' I asked him.  
  
Draco coughed and he turned red.  
  
'What problem dear?' his mother asked him.  
  
I started to laugh and Draco turned even more red.  
  
'Erm, nothing, it's nothing, and to answer your question Gin, yes, I cleared the little problem, or was it big?' he said.  
  
This time I turned red.  
  
'Okay, okay, big problem'.  
  
'Thank you!'.  
  
'No problem, but I still have to check'.  
  
'You can'.  
  
'When?'.  
  
'Are you done talking? Then we can start eating' Narcissa said.  
  
'Yes'.  
  
Narcissa put some food on our plates and we started eating.  
  
'When?' I asked again.  
  
'Erm? After dinner?'.  
  
'Well...'.  
  
Draco grinned at me.  
We ate some more and when we were done Narcissa served deserts. After dinner the 3 of us went to the livingroom.  
  
'So Draco, do you like Snape as your dad?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Yeah, he's cool, and he loves my mother'.  
  
Hermione nodded. We talked some more and at 10 o'clock we went to bed. Hermione was sleeping in my room. Just before we went to bed she said,  
  
'Gin, you can sleep in Draco's room if you want'.  
  
'You sure?'.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
'Thanks'.  
  
I grabbed my night gown and walked to Draco's room. I knocked. Draco opened.  
  
'Hey'.  
  
'Hey, Hermione said I could sleep with you'.  
  
'That's nice of her'.  
  
'Mmmhmmm'.  
  
I walked into his room and sat down on his bed.   
  
'Why did you bring that?' Draco asked pointing to my night gown.  
  
I throwed it away.  
  
'Better?'.  
  
'Much'.  
  
Draco sat down behind me and he started kissing my neck. I moaned. I turned around and kissed his mouth. I slid my hand down into his pants and this time he moaned.   
  
'Guess we are even now' I said.  
  
He grinned. There was a knock on the door. Draco sighed. He stood up and I hid behind the bed. Draco opened the door.  
  
'Good night Draco' I heared Snape say.  
  
'Night dad, night mum'.  
  
'Good night Draco'.  
  
'Do you know where Ginny is? She wasn't in her room, and Hermione was already sleeping'.  
  
'Erm, no'.  
  
Snape peered into the room. He didn't see me so he turned away and wished Draco goodnight once again. Then he and Draco's mum walked away. Draco closed the door and I jumped back on the bed. Draco put his arms around me and he nibbled my ear.  
  
'Where were we?'.  
  
I grinned and he kissed me. I tugged his t-shirt and pulled it off.  
  
~* Draco's POV *~  
  
I was pulling down Ginny's dress. I heared footsteps in the hall but I didn't stop. The footsteps stopped at my door.  
  
'Ginny, get back to your room!' I heared my father call.   
  
Ginny sighed but I kept kissing her.  
  
'Ginny!'.  
  
'Ah, come on Sev, let them be' I heared my mum say.  
  
'Thanks mum!' I shouted.  
  
Ginny and my mum laughed. I heared my father sigh. The footsteps started again and I heared the guestroom next to my room open.   
  
'Your mum is sweet' Ginny said between her kisses.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
Ginny was pulling down my pants. I moaned softly when she touched my private parts.  
  
'Shhhh, sweet, we have to be quiet or else Severus will come into the room' Ginny said grinning.  
  
She touched it again and this time I moaned louder. Ginny laughed.  
  
'It's your fault!' I tell her.  
  
'I know, but it's fun'.  
  
'Oh, you think it's fun do you?'.  
  
'Yeah, I do'.  
  
'You know what's fun?'.  
  
I flipped her around and and licked my way down her stomach. This time she moaned. I opened her bra and slid it of her shoulders.   
I must say, our second time was much better than our first, but I guess we made a lot more sound than the first. I just hope my mum and dad didn't hear it.   
Next morning I woke up. Ginny was nibbeling my neck. I looked at her and then at the clock. It was 6 a.m.   
  
'How long have you been up?' I asked.  
  
'Just woke up, you were stirring so I woke up and decided to wake you up also'.  
  
'Up for another go?'.  
  
She grinned.  
  
'Offcourse'.  
  
'Lets go to the shower'.  
  
I picked up one of the blankets and put it around me. Ginny did the same and we sneaked to the bathroom. Ginny was silently laughing, so was I. I walked into the bathroom and put on the shower. We stepped under it and did it again. At 8 o'clock we were dressing in my room. Ginny had picked up some clothes form her room but to not wake Hermione up she dressed in my room. Together we walked down to make breakfast.   
  
'I'm tired' Ginny said when she sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
'3 guesses why'.  
  
'Okay, okay, but I guess I am still not quit better'.  
  
'Just rest now, I'll make breakfast and then you can go back to bed again'.  
  
'Thanks'.  
  
Ginny laid her head down on the kitchen table. I made breakfast for us both and I sat down next to her, rubbing her back.  
  
'Gin, eat something and then go to bed'.  
  
She nodded and she ate her toast. When she was done eating she walked back up to my room and I guess she fell asleep. I was tired too so I followed her and laid down beside her. I woke up at 10 o'clock when my door opened but I didn't open my eyes. After 3 seconds the door closed again and I heared my mum say:  
  
'They are sound asleep'.  
  
'They should be after last night, I almost didn't sleep because they were making so much sound!' my father answered.  
  
I grinned.  
  
'Ah Sev, we were like them once too'.  
  
'We still are'.  
  
I moaned after hearing this. I heared someone snort next to me. I turned around and saw that Ginny was laughing.  
  
'What?' I wispher.  
  
'Nothing'.  
  
'Why are you laughing then?'.  
  
'Oh, just because of your mum and dad. Snape is just so different than he is in class, and I really have to say I like him, a lot'.  
  
'Thanks, and he likes you too, he cares about you, he was so worried when you were sick'.  
  
Ginny smiled at me.   
  
'Shall we go down?' I asked.  
  
'Sure'.  
  
Ginny stood up and pulled me out of bed.  
  
'I'm going to wake Herms' she said.  
  
I waited in front of Hermione's room, letting Ginny wake Hermione. After 10 minutes they both came out of the room. Hermione smiled at me and I smiled back. We walked to the kitchen, where my mum was making breakfast and my dad was sitting at the table, reading a muggle paper. He looked very tired and I felt sorry for him. Ginny sat down on her favourite chair, it's the same as the others but for some strange reason she always sits on the same chair and Hermione sat down in front of her. I kiss my mum good morning.  
  
'Goodmorning dear, slept well?' she said with a grin.  
  
My mum is always so understanding. I sit down next to Ginny.   
  
'We have eaten already' Ginny said.  
  
'Oh right, you too, Hermione?'.  
  
'No, not yet'.  
  
'Okay'.  
  
'When have you eaten?' my dad asks.  
  
'Erm, about 6 a.m'.  
  
'You were up that early?'.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
'Oh right, I forgot, you weren't tired'.  
  
'Sev, please' mum says.  
  
'What, is it wrong for a father to tease his son a bit?'.  
  
'Yes!' My mum and I say at the same time.  
  
My dad laughs.  
  
'Gin? I'm going to Ron today' Hermione said.  
  
'Yeah sure, will I see you tonight or will you be staying there?'.  
  
'I don't know yet, I'll give you a ring'.  
  
'Okay'.  
  
We eat dinner in silence and after dinner Hermione leaves.   
  
'So who is up for a game of quidditch?' my dad asks.  
  
'I am'.  
  
'Me too'.  
  
'Cis? You too?'.  
  
'Hmm? Yes, sure, what teams?'.  
  
'Ginny and I'll be a team' I say.  
  
'Okay, then Cis and I are one'.  
  
We made our way outside.  
  
A/n: this is not the end!! I really hope you liked it so far!! Please review!!! 


End file.
